Black Love
by Jeanyrific
Summary: There's a new girl in town, but she doesn't seem so new to Kai. Is there a big chapter in Kai's history that was left untold? And does Tyson have shortterm memory loss? Or is it something else? This is my first fanfic. Please tell me what you think!
1. Flashback

Chapter 1 – Flashback

"Wake up! Wake up!"

A sleepy Tyson gets up, still half in his dream, "What is it Daichi?"

"You've got to come see this! Breakfast just turned into buffet paradise!"

Tyson gets up, pulls on a shirt and his inseparable cap, then heads out his room, Daichi leading the way. They walk into a room, where a large table was found. Toast, eggs, bacon, cereal, all the morning foods you could think of covered the wooden item. Their friends, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary and of course, Kai, surrounded the food, waiting.

"Whoa! This is too nice!" Tyson exclaimed. Before long, he and his companion were all over breakfast.

"Um. Guys?"

"Urgh." Kai looks away.

"Ya what's up?" Daichi answered with his mouth full.

"I think you really should wait for Mr. Dickinson to get here before you start eating. This is a special breakfast remember?" Ray explained.

"Oh…" Tyson and Daichi calm down for a bit, and resist the urge to eat.

Kenny tries to comfort them, "It's alright guys. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Really? Well in that case –" And the boys continue eating.

"I don't think that's what he meant," Hilary contributed.

Kai, tired of waiting and watching, gets up and leaves.

"Where are you going?" Max asks.

Like always, Kai refuses to answer.

"Well I guess it's more food for us then, right pal?"

"You said it!" Daichi agrees. And so, another morning for the Blade Breakers.

Kai decides to take a little walk in the streets. Suddenly, he sees a shadow following him. When he turns around, he sees no one.

"I better watch it," he said to himself.

As he turns back, a beyblade zooms past his face, only missing him by about a centimeter.

A mysterious, yet familiar voice calls out, "Where do you think you're going?"

Kai looks up and sees a girl, around his age. She looked Goth, considering the black hair, black bandana, black jacket, black shorts, and long black leather boots. She was also wearing a white blouse underneath. Kai recognized her, but he wasn't sure where he had seen her before.

"Who are you?" He asked anyway.

The girl snickers, "Why do ask questions to which you already know the answers to?"

"You can never get what you want these days," Kai thought to himself.

The girl retrieves her beyblade and prepares to relaunch it. Kai gets out Dranzer, and does the same.

"3-2-1- let it rip!"

Kai watches the Goth's blade. She had amazing speed. He attempts an attack, but she dodges it with ease.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got?" the girl said, "I'm going to show something that'll really burn. Beridox, Stage Q, ATTACK!"

Her blade changes directions, slamming right into Dranzer. It seems to disappear for a few seconds, and then comes out, heading straight for Kai's blade.

Kai is amazed, "She's tough. Wait a minute! Where have I seen that move before?"

The girl sees him struggling, "What's the matter Kai? Not up to it?"

Ignoring what she had just said, he asks, "What's your name?"

"Well, aren't we curious," the girl withdraws her beyblade, "My name is Kiera." She turns and walks away, leaving Kai, still standing in shock.

"Kiera…"

* * *

Kai's encounter with Kiera remained a surprise to him, but he started to get a clearer picture of whom she was. He was starting to remember. The blader walks up to a dock and sits down for a little while, thinking to himself. Suddenly, he hears a rustle in the bush nearby.

"Who's there?" he asks. Kai gets up and pushes aside the bush, revealing a scarred Tyson and a confused Daichi.

"GAH!" The two yell.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asks, as angry as ever. "You're not spying or anything are you?"

"Wh-what? N-no. Of course not. He he…" Tyson answered.

"Hmph." Kai walks away.

"What was that all about," Daichi asks.

"Urgh! If you hadn't made any noises I would've been able to find out what was going on!" Tyson retorts.

"Well it's not my fault you dragged me out here."

"Dragged you? Is that the best excuse you can find? You're the one who followed me!" Tyson answered angrily.

"I did not!" Daichi screamed.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Why you little brat!"

* * *

The next day, Hilary prepares for a little trip to the shopping mall.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Kai around lately?" she asks.

"The last time I saw him was at breakfast yesterday morning. Haven't heard from him ever since," Max replied.

"I haven't seen him either," Ray said.

"It's not like this has never happened before, right?" Kenny answers.

"I know but…. it's just so weird," Hilary counted the money in her wallet.

"I've seen him," Daichi surprised everyone.

"You have?" They all said.

"Uh-huh. He was sitting all alone on a dock wondering to himself. Nothing interesting really. I'm not sure why Tyson wanted to follow him?"

Everyone looks at him, wide-eyed.

"You mean Tyson was spying on Kai?" Kenny asked. Daichi nodded.

"Boy, that Tyson sure is in a lot of trouble when Kai finds out," Max said.

"Actually he already knows," Daichi told him.

"Really," Ray said.

Tyson comes out of his room; half asleep like always, "Really what?"

Hilary walks up to him, "How rude of you!"

"What?" he asked innocently, "What did I do this time?"

"Oh give it up Tyson," Ray urged, "You know what she means."

"Uh, sorry but no I don't!" Tyson said, still lost.

"Haven't you been spying on Kai lately?" Max tried.

"Spying on Kai? Where did you guys get that idea?"

Everyone pauses. There didn't seem to be any lie in what Tyson had said. The look in his eye told you he was confused, even scared.

"You mean you haven't been spying?" Hilary asks.

"Duh! Why would I? I was here all night eating and sleeping!" Tyson replied, "It sure was great!"

"What?"


	2. Unraveling

Chapter 2 – Unraveling

"But then…wait a minute," Kenny turns to Daichi.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You didn't make up this story just to get Tyson in trouble did you?" Kenny asks him.

"Oh! So now you think I'm a liar! Thanks for nothing!" Daichi answered.

"I don't think Daichi is the type to be lying Chief. Don't you agree Max?" Ray said.

"You're right. And Tyson doesn't really lie either," Max agreed.

"But if the Tyson that Daichi thought was Tyson really wasn't the real Tyson, then who was he?" Kenny wondered.

"I think I might have an answer to that."

Everyone jumped in surprise as Hiro entered.

"Hiro! Nice to see you. So, what have you got?" Kenny asked.

"There was an article in the newspaper saying a group of scientists have found a fast and better way to create human clones."

"Human clones? That's just crazy," Hilary commented.

"The article says that they think the scientists have been using the clones for spying or other similar deeds. They say it's because they aren't really sure who the scientists are and they think they have great ties with criminals. That's basically what it says," Hiro explained.

"I'm not so sure I believe the article," Ray said.

"I don't think anyone does. But what if it is true? Then I could be talking to you right now, but it really wouldn't be you, and then the fake you would know what I had just told you, and it could've been a big secret or something," Max pointed out.

"This is really messing my head," Daichi complained.

"Tell me about it," Tyson said.

"Quit it you two! Can't you see how serious this is?" Hilary shouted, "If these scientists make a clone of you, they could pretend to be you and know one would notice. They could go to world championships, lose, and completely ruin your reputation."

"Hilary's right. From now on, we've got to be really careful," Hiro said.

"I don't care how dangerous this is!" Tyson said, trying to sound heroic, "I'm going to track down these mad scientists and give them a piece of my mind! No one can make a clone of me!"

"I don't think you have any mind in you to give," Hilary teased.

"Hey Daichi," Hiro asked, "The other night, did the Tyson you were with seem kind of different?"

"Well, he did seem a little more aggressive, and less hungry, I guess," Daichi answered.

"Hm. That's one thing a clone lacks: personality," Hiro pointed out, "A clone may be able to look like someone physically, but on the inside, they're just a bunch of metal parts."

"So that could be our only way of knowing whether we're talking to a clone or the real thing," Ray said.

"Exactly."

"Huh?" Daichi still didn't understand what was going on.

"It's alright Daichi," Kenny said, "I'll explain everything to you later."

* * *

During all this confusion, Kai is walking around the town, searching for Kiera. He finds her sitting on a bench, watching a few kids beyblade.

"Kiera!" he cries out. Kiera looks up. "I've figured it out," Kai continues, "I've figured out who you are."

Kiera gives him a disgusted look, "That's just wonderful." She gets up from the bench and starts to walk away. Kai grabs her hand.

"Don't go."

Kai could tell by the look in her eye that she didn't feel comfortable staying with him. He could understand. But he wasn't going to let go, "I can still remember those years we've been training in Biovolt." Kai can see Kiera's eyes watering, "Then one day, your bit beast showed up…it was…so powerful. They lost control."

"You're right. And they dumped me out on the streets with nothing because of that pathetic Boris," Kiera shouts, trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry," was all Kai could let out.

"You should be. Sitting back, watching them throw me out like worthless garbage. You were no better than the rest of them," Kiera said. She forces her hand loose from Kai's and turns back, "You can't change what happened, Kai."

Kai is left in shame, guilt, and misery. He can't believe what Kiera had just said to him. Worse, she was right. He got up and continued his way home. Tomorrow, he wasn't going to go searching for her.

* * *

The next day, Kenny and Hilary come barging into Tyson's house.

"Tyson! I think I might have found something!" Kenny yells.

"Really? What?" Tyson asks.

"Check this out. The other night, the cloned Tyson was dragging Daichi with him, leaving a few of his molecules behind. I took a close look at the ones he left on Daichi's shirt and I found out that they are made with the energy of many different bit beasts," Kenny explains.

"That is kind of crazy, you know," Hilary comments.

"Give the chief a break, Hil. He's tried hard," Tyson says.

"Hey! If you guys think this is a joke, then it isn't, and it's very serious," Kenny starts to get frustrated.

"We believe your story Kenny," Tyson explains, "And we're going to beat these guys no matter what."

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Tyson calls. He opens the door and finds himself face to face with a pretty Goth girl. "Um, hello. Can I help you?"

"You can start by letting me in," she says and pushes her way into the house.

"Hey watch it! You can't do that!" Tyson shouts.

"Too bad 'cause I just did," the girl says, "Now I need you to tell me everything you know about what Kai has been up to lately."

"Why would you be interested in Kai? And I don't even know where he is," Tyson answers, "And even if I did know, why the heck should I tell you?"

"Oh. I have a piece of decent information that might interest you," she explains.

Kenny calls out, "Hey Tyson! Who's your friend?"

"Friend?" Tyson makes a face, "I don't even know who this girl is."

"Call me Glaze," the girl (who is Kiera) lies.

"That's a funny name," Tyson ridicules her. Glaze gives him the cold shoulder.

"I'll be needing a place to stay for a few days. You see, I'm a traveler and I can't afford very much," Glaze lies yet again.

Tyson is very suspicious, "Well you can't stay here."

"Tyson!" Kenny yells.

"What? We don't even know who she is," Tyson says, "You should've seen her first act and that'll convince you."

Hiro hears the racket and comes to check it out, "What's going on here?"

"Some stranger who is apparently a traveler wants to camp out at our place for a few days. Yea, in your dreams!" Tyson says.

"Well, I already know he doesn't like me," Glaze thinks aloud, "It's alright. I'm sure there are many other decent homes around the area." She sighs then turns around.

"Wait," Hiro calls, "You can stay here."

"What? Are you nuts?" Tyson asks.

"She's a traveler. What harm can she do?" Hiro explains.

"Oh by the looks of her, I think she can do plenty!" Tyson retorts.

Glaze ignores his remark, "Thanks. I appreciate it. And don't worry, I won't cause much trouble. I'll repay sometime."

Hiro blushes, "Oh, there's no need for that."

Glaze smiles at him and walks into the house.


	3. Fallen

Chapter 3 – Fallen

In the morning, Hiro brings breakfast to Glaze. He knocks. No one answers. "Glaze! Glaze! Are you in there? I brought you some breakfast!" Still, no reply. He decides to open the door, only to find an empty room. "She's gone," he says to himself.

Outside, Glaze is preparing to launch her beyblade. "Let it rip!" Her blade smashes into a huge boulder, shattering it to pieces. It then bounces itself off the broken pieces, to the trunk of a tree, slides vertically up the trunk and onto a branch. Next, it cuts straight through the stem of an apple, which lands right into the Goth's hand.

Tyson was watching this from behind. Amazed, he comes out, "Wow. That was pretty nice. So you blade too, huh?"

"Yes, I do," Glaze answers.

"Would you mind teaching me a few tricks like that?" Tyson asks, nervously.

Glaze looks at him, "Oh. So first you try to reject me and now you want me to train you?"

"Not train, teach!" Tyson says.

Glaze forces a laugh, "Ha."

"Look, I'm sorry I've been kind of rude to you," he apologizes.

"I know. I would've probably done the same," Glaze says, "It's not every day you have a complete stranger living in your house, you know."

"Thanks," Tyson is relieved. Suddenly, his stomach growls, "Oops. I haven't had any breakfast yet. He he..."

"Here," Glaze hands him the apple she caught earlier, "As a token of my appreciation." She smiles at him.

"Really? Thanks!" Tyson takes the apple, and smiles back.

Hilary walks by, but Tyson and Glaze fail to notice her. She sees the two happily talking together. "Who does that girl think she is?" Hilary angrily asks herself.

Glaze sees Hilary, "Oh! Um, I better get going. I have, um, stuff to do. Right, see you!" She blows a kiss to Tyson before leaving. She purposely walks past Hilary and looks at her with evil eyes.

"Bye!" Tyson calls out. Hilary makes her entrance.

"What was that all about?" Hilary asks, her face red with jealousy.

"Oh hi Hilary! That was Glaze over there," Tyson explains, "She's just a friend staying over at my house."

"Oh is she?" Hilary replies. "He never lets me stay over at his house," she says to herself.

"What? You seem mad. Don't tell me you're jealous," Tyson teases.

"Jealous?" Hilary is furious, "Me? Why would I be jealous?"

"Beats me," Tyson answers, "Anyway, let's go grab some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Hilary says.

"Okay then. Well, I'm off. See you later!" Tyson runs back into his house to enjoy a nice plate of waffles.

"Fine then," Hilary says to herself, "Run along Romeo."

* * *

Somewhere around town, Max just finished buying a few new beyblade parts. As he gets out of the shop, he sees Kai on the other side of the street. He calls to him, "Hey Kai! Wait up!"

Kai looks up, "Max."

Max joins him, "Hey man. I've been looking everywhere for you. Where've you been lately?"

"Here and there," Kai dully answers.

"Right," Max isn't sure about Kai.

"Look I have someplace to be," Kai explains.

"And where would that be?" Max asks.

"That's none of your business," Kai starts to walk faster.

Max cannot hold back any longer, "Why do you always hide everything from us? We're your friends. Friends tell things to one another. Friends help each other out when they need it. Let me help you. I know that you have a problem!"

"I don't need help."

"You know what?" Max yells, "I'm sick and tired of your cold and selfish answers. You don't deserve to be the leader of the Blade Breakers. In fact, you don't deserve to be on this team at all!"

"What was that?" Kai retorts.

"You heard me! I can't out up with your sneaky little self for another moment! It's over! I quit!" Max shouts. He takes out Draciel and throws it on the ground.

Kai is surprised by his teammate's actions. Max has tears in his eyes, struggling for air, still trying to fully understand what he had just done. He runs away, without even taking the time to pick up his fallen bit beast, his best friend.

Kai watches Max in the distance, then looks down at Draciel. He picks up the smashed blade and puts it in his pocket before continuing his walk.

* * *

In the evening, Hilary was lucky to catch up with Max. They were having a long conversation about the clones and everything. Suddenly, they walk up to a dock. The same dock where Kai was sitting. When Max sees him, he turns away.

"Hey Max!" Hilary says, "Is that Kai over there?"

"No," he answers, not at all wanting to go over and talk to him.

"I think it is. Come on! Let's go see him," Hilary pulls Max down to meet Kai.

"Kai!" She cries out.

Kai looks at Hilary, and then at Max. Then he sees Kiera watching them. He remembers the promise he had made to himself about not going after Kiera today, but he decides not to keep it, and walks up to the girl.

Hilary watches as Kai completely ignores her. Kiera runs away, with Kai following close by. Hilary is mad. And Max noticed.

"Why is everyone after that girl?" Hilary complains.

"Who is she?" Max asks, a little confused.

"I'm not absolutely sure, but she's living at Tyson's place and it's bugging me," she answers.

"Tyson's place, huh? Wait a second; don't tell me you're jealous. Are you?" Max teases.

"Urgh! I AM NOT JEALOUS, YOU HEAR ME?" Hilary shouts before stomping her way back home.


End file.
